Generally, a vehicle information device is a device to provide assistance for driving of a vehicle or convenience and entertainment of a passenger. For example, the vehicle information device includes audio, an audio visual navigation (AVN) system, a telematics, and the like.
Recently, some of the vehicle information devices are controlled by a remote control method in order to prevent a driver's eyes from deviating from the road while driving to operate buttons of the information devices.
As the remote control method, there are methods for controlling a vehicle information device by using a button disposed on a handle of a vehicle, recognizing a user's gesture, and the like. Among these, the method for recognizing a user's gesture may be a method of photographing a user's hand by a camera and using a motion of the user's hand as an intuitive button by analyzing the photographed image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.